


Luggage (A Caspar x Hilda Fic)

by Ashes_and_dust



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar x Hilda, F/M, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hilda x Caspar, Oblivious Caspar, Oblivious Caspar von Bergliez, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_and_dust/pseuds/Ashes_and_dust
Summary: This is a work of fan fiction based on characters from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is inspired by Caspar and Hilda’s A Support conversation in which she invites him back to her room, as she has an idea of something he can do for her (innuendo implied). Caspar is oblivious and thinks he’s there to help carry some luggage. My fic takes place immediately after that conversation.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Luggage (A Caspar x Hilda Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction based on characters and events from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Copyright is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. They are in no way affiliated with this piece of work. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> For anyone who wants more context for the fic, needs a refresher on Caspar x Hilda’s A support, or just wants to watch it again because it’s amazing, here’s a link to it (not my video): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OeI__Dplno  
> Their A support runs from 6:37 to 9:13.
> 
> Update (13/1/21): I originally wrote this fic in early-ish 2020 but little things about it kept niggling at me. I finally sat down properly to edit/rework some parts and, though it's still my first fic and nothing like the other amazing fics out there, I'm still much happier with it now. A huge thank you to anyone who has read and enjoyed this fic so far! I'm thinking of writing a few other fics to link to this one as kind of a series. I just love this ship so much.

“So, are you free to help right now?” Hilda asked mischievously.

“Sure! I’m happy to help,” answered Caspar obliviously.

Hilda suppressed a chuckle and covered her smile with her hand. Once she regained her composure, she said “Great! Let’s go then.”

They left the Common Room and leisurely made their way towards Hilda’s dormitory. As they walked, Caspar asked “So where are you going anyway? To see your brother?”

“Huh?” replied Hilda, momentarily confused.

“You, uh, said you needed some help carrying luggage? I thought you might be going to visit Holst or something.”

“Oh! No… We write letters to each other all the time.” Hilda looked down before quietly adding, “To be honest, it’s been a relief to be away from him for a while. He can be so controlling and judgemental sometimes...”

“Ah… Is that why you talk about wanting to live freely without being tied down?” asked Caspar.

Hilda paused and tilted her head before replying with a smile, “Maybe you are attentive after all.”

“Is that really so surprising?” asked Caspar, a little hurt.

Hilda blushed a little. “Like I said before, you can be a bit… oblivious, sometimes. I feel like you really see me though.” She flashed Caspar a genuine smile as they walked past more first floor dormitories.

“Uh, okay… Thanks? I think…” Caspar replied. “So where are you going then, if you’re not going to see Holst?”

“Oh Caspar… Don’t worry about that right now. We’re almost there.”

They walked up the stairs, past Ingrid and Marianne’s rooms, and up the steps to Hilda’s room. Caspar waited while Hilda opened her door. She walked in and gestured for him to come inside.

“Okay, now where’s this luggage?” Caspar asked, hands on hips, scanning the room. 

“There is no luggage Caspar,” Hilda answered patiently.

“Huh? Then why-”

“There’s something else I thought of that you can do for me.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say so? What is it? Do you need help cleaning your room too?”

“Too?” Hilda shook the thought away. “Actually, never mind. It doesn’t matter. No, Caspar…” Hilda sighed. “I need your help with something… else.” Hilda shuffled closer to Caspar. “I need some… stress relief.” Hilda tried to sound confident but ended up blushing furiously. 

“Uh, o-kay? I’m not really sure how you want me to help with that. Do you need me to take you to the infirmary to see Professor Manuela or something?”

Hilda covered her face with her gloved hands. “Caspar…” she groaned impatiently. “Really, what am I going to do with you?” she sighed. “You told me that if I needed anything I should just ask. This is me… trying to ask.”

“For…” Caspar trailed off.

“For you, Caspar!”

“For… me? Oh! Oh…” Caspar cleared his throat, staring at his feet. His cheeks were quickly becoming an impressive shade of scarlet. 

“Is that… okay?” Hilda asked nervously, starting to panic that Caspar wasn’t interested in her after all. “You seem a bit uncomfortable.”

“No, no. I mean – yes! It’s okay. I just, wasn’t expecting this, that’s all,” he replied sheepishly, blushing as he gripped the back of his neck.

Hilda closed the gap between them and looked up at Caspar. She held his face in her ‘delicate’ hands, lifted up on her toes, closed her eyes and kissed him. Caspar closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He let Hilda guide him as she moved her lips against his. As she moved her hand to the back of his neck and up into his hair, he drew in a sharp breath. Caspar put his hands on Hilda’s waist, pulling her closer to him. She slid her tongue into his mouth, gently brushing his tongue with hers. Caspar groaned and pulled her even tighter, kissing her harder. Hilda broke away, flushed.

“Umm, maybe you should take off your gauntlets? I’m a delicate flower, remember?” 

“Right! Sorry!” Caspar removed his gauntlets and placed them on Hilda’s desk.

Hilda removed her gloves placed them beside Caspar’s weapons. He really was dangerous when wielding those, she thought. Hilda had begun to love watching Caspar fight. It was… thrilling. Heat flooded through her at the thought. 

“Help me undo this button?” Hilda asked, beginning to gain confidence. She turned around and held her hair to the side.

Caspar choked back a small, strangled noise. “Are you… sure that’s okay, Hilda?”

“Caspar,” Hilda answered impatiently.

“Yes! Yep. Noooo problem,” he babbled nervously. He proceeded to undo the button with slightly shaking hands.

Hilda turned back around. “Close the door Caspar,” she commanded.

Eyes wide, he hurried to the door and closed it.

“Take off your armour.”

Another command. Caspar quickly got to work. He began trying to remove his armour piece by piece, struggling a little with the clasps. Meanwhile, Hilda was working on her own intricate outfit. She took off her belt, then unlaced and removed her corset. She unzipped the back of her dress, pulled down the neckline, then the rest of the dress, and wriggled out of it. She stood before him in nothing but her underwear and her thigh-high boots.

“Oh boy…” Caspar whispered, the back of his neck tingling. He froze, mesmerised, getting harder by the moment.

“Would you like some help with your armour, Caspar?” Hilda asked sweetly.

“Uh huh,” Caspar croaked, his mouth dry.

Hilda moved behind Caspar and began undoing the remaining clasps of his shoulder plates and breastplate. Caspar threw them aside and turned to face Hilda.

“Can I…” he started, staring at her ample breasts. Hilda guided Caspar’s hand to her breast and he exhaled deeply. He reached for the other and squeezed her breasts gently. Hilda moaned lightly and Caspar leaned down to kiss her again. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths gently, curiously, then more urgently. His hands moved down to her bare waist and he moaned into her mouth. Caspar guided Hilda back towards the door, pressing her up against it. He deepened the kisses, each one intensifying the longing that was building up within him and flooding his whole body. 

Caspar broke away. Things were starting to get uncomfortably tight.   
“Sorry. I need to…” He cleared his throat. “I need to take off the rest of this armour.”

Hilda smiled, eyes slightly glazed. She slipped past him and perched on the edge of her bed. Caspar removed the rest of his armour as Hilda took off her boots and socks and kicked them to the side. She removed her headband and hair ties, shook out her hair, and placed everything on her small bedside table. After Caspar had finally removed all of his armour, he stripped down to his underwear. He blushed, embarrassed, and moved towards the bed. Hilda wriggled back onto her bed and lay down. Caspar climbed onto the bed and positioned himself above her.

“Are you sure this is okay, Hilda?” Caspar asked.

“Yes, Caspar,” Hilda smiled. “I want to.”

“Will… won’t someone hear us?” he asked, glancing towards the wall next to Hilda’s bed.

“There’s a thick wall on one side and no one in the room next to mine on the other side anymore. Stop overthinking things, it will be fine.”

“You’re right. Sorry,” Caspar replied. He shook his head quickly, as though trying to expel his anxious thoughts. 

He lowered himself on top of Hilda and kissed her deeply, pushing up against her, hard. Hilda’s breasts crushed against Caspar’s bare chest felt incredible. Caspar moaned loudly and moved down to kiss Hilda’s neck. He brushed his tongue against her soft skin and then began to suck gently. Hilda inhaled sharply and arched up into him. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued tending to her neck. Hilda was breathing heavily now, and the more whimpers and moans that escaped her, the bolder Caspar became. He began sucking harder. Pleasure mixing with slight pain, Hilda tugged Caspar’s head towards her and kissed him hungrily. He cupped one of her breasts as they embraced. 

“I can’t… believe… this is happening… Are you… sure… you want to… do this?” Caspar mumbled between kisses.

“Stop talking Caspar,” Hilda said, exasperated. She pulled him closer, grinding up against him until the only sounds he could muster were groans and moans. 

Hilda gently guided Caspar’s head to her breasts. He teased her nipple with his tongue, then sucked gently. Hilda arched into him again and he began to tend to her other breast. Caspar raised himself onto his knees and Hilda opened her legs wide, knees raised. He hooked a finger into the band of her underwear, looking to Hilda for permission. She nodded and he gently tugged down her underwear, Hilda’s body moving to help him. He positioned himself on one side of her and pulled her underwear all the way down and off. He let them drop beside the bed. He inhaled sharply as he looked at her, naked in front of him. Hilda reached her arms out for Caspar and he re-positioned himself on top of her. Caspar moved his lips urgently against hers.

“Touch me,” Hilda breathed into his ear.

Caspar shuddered with desire and slid his hand down, pressing his fingers against her. He began gently moving his fingers and she gasped in response. He moved his fingers faster and Hilda threw her head back, bucking into him. She was getting so wet. Hilda pushed on Caspar’s shoulders, urging him down.

“Do you want me to stop?” Caspar asked, confused and anxious.

“NO!” Hilda exclaimed quietly and breathily. “I want you to…” she paused.

“Whatever you want, just ask,” Caspar said, his mouth tugging up into a smile (a throw-back to their earlier conversation).

“I want you to kiss me… there. I want to feel your mouth and your tongue against me.”

“Oh!” Caspar exclaimed, his cyan eyes wide and blinking. He had never been this intimate with a woman before. This was all new to him. “I – I haven’t before. Uhh. I don’t know what to… I – umm,” Caspar babbled, stumbling over his words.

“If you don’t want to…” Hilda trailed off.

“No! I do. I – uhh – I want to try,” Caspar replied nervously.

He slowly moved down Hilda’s body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Hilda’s legs opened for him. She was aching for him. Caspar spread Hilda’s thighs even wider and he leaned down to kiss them. He left a trail of soft kisses along her thighs, using his tongue to tease her. Hilda whimpered, her hands tightening around his head, her fingers tugging on his hair. Caspar teased her one last time with the lightest touch of his tongue. Then he began to work. He experimented with kissing, sucking, and moving his tongue against her. Hilda threw her head back into the pillow and gripped the sheets. It felt so good… Every time Hilda moaned in pleasure Caspar took note of what worked, what she liked.

Eventually Hilda tensed up and whisper-shouted “Stop!”

Caspar tensed up too, pulling away and looking up at Hilda. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked worriedly.

“NO,” replied Hilda, exasperated. She was so close… but she didn’t want it to end yet. “No, silly. It was good. Really good. I’m just getting…”

“Ah,” he replied. He may not have been this intimate with a woman before but he was familiar with his own body. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I want… I want you. I want you inside of me,” she answered breathily.

Caspar’s head swam at the thought, desire coursing through him. He tried to wade through the fog clouding his thoughts. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Hilda.”

“Oh, my dear Caspar. You won’t hurt me. Please?”

“But what about…” he trailed off.

“Don’t worry Caspar. I’ll go and see Professor Manuela afterwards. She has all kinds of medicine for this sort of thing.” Seeing the alarm on Caspar’s face, she added, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell her who, or even that it’s for me.” 

Caspar exhaled with relief, pushing away the thought of being on the receiving end of a scolding from Professor Manuela, which probably would have been followed by a monologue about how she’s all alone and nobody loves her...

“If you’re sure…” Caspar replied, his fears slowly draining away.

Hilda sat up and crawled into Caspar’s lap, straddling his waist. She kissed him slowly at first, and then worked up to a feverish pace, her hands clutching his neck, his hair, his chest, his arms.   
Satisfied that Caspar was refocused on the task at hand, she broke away, guiding him around and down into the mattress. Hilda reached down and slipped her hand inside the waistband of Caspar’s underwear. His eyes rolled back as Hilda’s soft hand slipped around the hardness of him. She slid her hand up and down, gently at first and then more urgently. Caspar moaned with pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Hilda asked, pausing.

“Yes!” shouted Caspar.

She moved to the side of him and pulled his underwear all the way down and off, tossing them aside. They switched positions again.

“Oh boy…” Caspar whispered under his breath. “I’m just going to… uhh…”

He let Hilda help guide him into her. She flinched slightly and he stopped.

“Are you okay?” Caspar asked. “Am I hurting you?”

“It’s okay, Caspar. Keep going,” she replied with a soft smile.

He pushed deeper into her and she gasped, flinching some more but reassuring him again that it was okay to continue. When he was fully inside, Caspar moaned with pleasure at the feeling, at the tightness and warmth of Hilda around him.

“I want you Caspar,” Hilda breathed into his ear.

Caspar began to move inside her, against her. He was aching for her. It took some time to adjust but soon their bodies found an easy rhythm. Caspar began grunting and calling out as he thrust into her again and again. It felt so good… His head was swimming and he was brimming with pleasure. Hilda was moving with him. She ached for the feeling of him pushing himself deep inside her, panting and crying out each time he did.

“Oh Caspar! Caspar! Please!” Hilda shouted and begged. 

Caspar came undone with one last thrust into her. He grunted loudly and shuddered as he pushed deep inside her, feeling himself spill into her. Ecstasy washed over him. He collapsed on top of Hilda bonelessly, panting. “Oh Gods,” he sighed blissfully.

Caspar rolled off Hilda and lay on his back, catching his breath. She turned on her side to face him, placing her hand on his chest. She smiled at him, her beautiful pink eyes gazing at him beneath lowered lashes.

“You’re so beautiful Hilda,” Caspar panted. “How did I get so lucky?”

Hilda chuckled silently. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Did you… I mean… Did you get to…” Caspar asked, blushing.

“No, but that’s okay. I’m sure you’ll make it up to me,” Hilda replied with a wink.

“Okay… Just let me… catch my breath… a bit more.”

Hilda reached for a cloth on her bedside table to clean up the remaining mess while Caspar rested.

When Caspar’s limbs stopped feeling like jelly and he finally caught his breath, he positioned himself above Hilda again and got back to work, first with his fingers, then with his tongue. He listened for Hilda’s responses and took note of her body’s reactions to what he was doing. He shivered whenever she moaned in pleasure or let him know how good it felt. “Yes”, “mmm,” “oh,” “yes!” These were the sounds that Caspar savoured.

“I’m so close…” Hilda whimpered.

Caspar began to pick up the pace, working his tongue a little faster, a little harder.

“Oh! Oh! Caspar! Oh Gods! Caspar! I’m going to – OH!” Hilda called out as she climaxed, pleasure exploding through her. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her. She relaxed into the mattress, eyes closed, blissed out. She panted as the last of her orgasm shuddered through her. Then she gazed contentedly at Caspar. 

“Oh, yeah! Nailed it!” Caspar exclaimed with a grin and a wink.

Hilda laughed at his familiar catchphrase. “Oh Caspar…” She thought for a moment before adding, “I guess we were a bit loud after all.”

Caspar covered his face with his hand, blushing and groaning with embarrassment. “I’m sorry Hilda… I couldn’t help myself! You’re so beautiful… and it felt so good!”

Hilda moved his hand and pressed her lips gently against his, before settling back in beside him with her arm draped across his chest. Caspar drifted off to sleep beside her.

***

When Caspar awoke, he saw Hilda staring up at the ceiling, lying with her hands clasped behind her head.

“Hey Caspar, do you ever wonder what it’s like in different parts of Fodlan? Or even outside of Fodlan? I’ve only ever seen such a small part of the Alliance territory. It makes me wonder what else is out there.”

“Sure. I mean, I travelled around a bit when I was little, and while the Professor was missing, but there’s plenty of injustice in the world. I think I’d like to explore it and help out wherever I can. You know, fighting crime, beating up bad guys,” Caspar replied with his trademark confidence and determination.

“Maybe when the War is over, we can see the world together, living freely and going wherever we feel like,” Hilda suggested, dreaming out loud.

“That sounds great Hilda! IIIIII’m not so sure what your brother would think about that though.”

“My brother can’t tell me what to do anymore. I’m not a kid anymore. I don’t want to be constrained by his rules or expectations.”

“I admire that Hilda, really.”

They lay together for a while longer before Caspar nervously asked, “So… would you… maybe want to do this again sometime?”

Hilda giggled before replying, “Sure, Caspar. I might need your help carrying some more luggage sometime,” she said with a wink.

“That’d be great! I mean… I’m – uhh – always happy to help.” He babbled. “Whenever you need.” He thought for a little while before saying, “Should we… I mean, do you want me to talk to Holst and-”

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down Caspar. I don’t expect you to do anything like that. I don’t want to be tied down, remember?” Hilda let out a big yawn before adding, “I’m feeling kind of tired. You should probably go back to your room before someone catches you in here anyway.”

“Yeah, sure, no worries Hilda.”

Caspar rolled out of Hilda's bed and got dressed. He picked up his armour and poked his head out the door, seeing if anyone was out in the hallway. He tiptoed down the hall to his room and slipped inside. He placed his armour on the floor and then collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Caspar beamed as he thought of all that had happened that day. He pictured himself roaming the countryside with Hilda at his side after the War was over, her cheering him on as he punished wrong-doers. He couldn’t stop grinning, thinking about how lucky he was to have someone like Hilda in his life.


End file.
